Young Alliances
by MiathiBlue
Summary: How my f/Cousland met Alistair :) backstory to Political Blight. One-shot Reviews welcome!


Val kicked her legs against the bench, then quailed at her mother's frown. Wedding are so _boring_. The Chantry mother was going on and on, and Valkyrie just wanted the Arl and the woman to kiss. Then they could leave the Chantry, and her mama had promised there would be cake, and that she could play with the other kids. Valkyrie sneaked a glance at Fergus. He was playing with the hem of his jacket, but she could tell her brother was bored. Only Eb managed to look interested. Val sighed, then sat up straight as Eb's elbow caught her in the ribs. She looked up in time to see the Arl bend down and kiss his new wife. Everyone stood and began to clap. Val joined in, practically jumping in her eagerness to get outside.

"Calm down, my lady. My Lady Cousland will scold you."

"You're bored to!"

"Hush." Eb grinned down at Val, pointed ears just protruding from her curled brown hair.

"Yeah." Fergus ruffled his little sister's hair, and grinned at Eb. Eb turned pink and looked away. Val ignored them and pushed her way outside. She smiled and danced in the sunshine, ignoring the mud that splattered over the hem of her dress.

"Stop it, Val." Eb guided her mistress over to a table. "Sit." she ordered. Val obediently sat, and let Eb knock most of the dirt away. "I'll be back in a moment. Lady Cousland wanted my attention."

Val watched her lady-in-waiting walk away enviously. Eb held herself with pride, and managed to look like an adult, despite only being twelve. _I'm gonna be like Eb when I'm twelve._

"Excuse me."

Startled, Val looked up. Arl Eamon stood in front of her, handsome in his wedding finery.

"Can I help you?" Val attempted to sound like Eb. The Arl's lips twitched in amusement as he noticed the dirt on Val's dress. The young Cousland's adventurous streak was well known.

"Could Alistair please sit with you? Crowds aren't really his thing." A boy looked out from behind Arl Eamons legs. His eyes were wide as he took in Valkyrie.

"It would be my pleasure." Val looked the boy curiously.

"Thank you." Arl Eamon bowed slightly and then disappeared into the crowd, leaving Alistair standing along. The two children eyed each other, silently evaluating until another boy emerged from the crowd, stopping short when he spotted Alistair.

"Roland, this is Alistair. Alistair, Roland is a squire at Highever." Val introduced them politely.

Roland smiled and bowed to Alistair. "You're Arl Eamon's ward, aren't you?"

Alistair nodded silently. Val watched as the groom and the woman took their places at the tables, and everyone moved away from them to listen to the speeches.

"Oh, look. Three freaks." Thomas Howe strutted towards them. A small group of kids followed. Val recognized Thomas's sister, scowling her disapproval, and his brother, smirking at Roland.

"Oh look, a group of pigs." Val replied, meeting Thomas's eye squarely.

"Watch your tone, child." he spat, his face twisting with anger. "My father-"

"Your father is a no-good weasel." Valkyrie slid off her chair and walked right up to Thomas. She _hated _Thomas Howe with a passion! _He always acts like he's better than everyone._

"Bitch." he pushed her. Valkyrie stumbled back, but two sets of small hands caught her.

"Leave her alone." Alistair stood in front of Valkyrie and balled his fists. Roland stood next to him, his stance easy and ready.

"Oh, look, they've made a little club. Nobody else wanted to play with you, right? None cares about a-"

"Howe!" Fergus strolled out of the crowd, back straight, hand on the hilt of his sword. "Leave my sister alone." He stared down his nose at the younger boy, until Thomas backed away.

"You'll all be recognized for being freaks one day!" he shouted, then he left, his friends following blindly. His siblings lingered behind.

"I'm sorry about Thomas." Nathaniel said gruffly. "He shouldn't have said those things."

"Come on, Nat. Thomas has always been a brat." Delilah sighed. "He'll go and complain to father now. We'd better get there first." She led her brother away.

"Are you alright Val?" Eb appeared from behind Fergus.

"I'm fine, Eb." Valkyrie smiled at her, pushing down her hurt. "I just wish he'd stop being a pain."

"People like him don't change." Fergus smiled at them all. "Come on. Mama has cake for you."

"Can Alistair come to?" Alistair flushed and looked at the ground.

"Of course he can. I'll find an extra chair. Eb, can you take them to mama please?"

"Of course, my lord." Eb curtseyed.

"Stop that." Fergus reached out and kissed her hand. Eb blushed. Valkyrie looked at them in confusion. _What's the matter with them?_

"Come on." Eb gestured to the three younger children, her eyes bright. Valkyrie led the way, and she heard Roland ask Alistair whether he's being trained in the sword. Alistair replied that he had, and Roland eagerly began to tell him about his he was going to become a knight. She noticed the Howe siblings near their father; Nathanial was scolding his brother. _Thomas is so mean. And papa will tell me to play with him later._ Her troubled thoughts were interrupted by the sight of the guests eating cake. _Cake!_ Her mother beckoned to her, and Val noticed the plates by her- all filled with good sized slices of cake. Val was happy to sit there and eat hers with her family, and her new friend.


End file.
